


You Break It, You Buy (The Farm)

by Medie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Genderbending, Minor Character Death, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's sixteen when she kills for the first time. She wishes she could say she regretted it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Break It, You Buy (The Farm)

**Author's Note:**

> written for the supernatural square of my trope_bingo card. Goes AU (well, for episode events) in the S2 finale

She's sixteen when she kills for the first time. She wishes she could say she regretted it. She knows that she should, but when Gerard drops limply from her hands, she doesn't feel much of anything except pleasantly, comfortably _full_.

Upstairs, she can hear Allison moving around. Chris too. It's strange, though, just how detailed it is. She's high on the feed, Mom warned her about that, and everything's heightened. She can hear the beating of their hearts and the sound of their footfalls clearly enough to follow their progress across the house. 

They're arguing, but they won't be much longer. She needs to get out of here before they come downstairs and find the body. She doesn't know about Chris, but the mood Allison's in right now, she's not going to be too interested in the long and interesting tale of how Scott's best friend is actually a kind of mostly harmless sex demon.

She's pretty sure she wouldn't even get to the part where she isn't actually a demon before she caught an arrow in the throat. It isn't as though she and Allison have suddenly taken to having heart-to-hearts, probably never will since, yeah, _succubus_ , but Stiles doesn't need a pint of Ben'n'Jerry and Nicholas Sparks marathon to see the obvious. 

Yeah, no tearful explanations tonight. Tonight belongs to getting the hell out of here. 

Rolling her neck, Stiles takes a breath and does a mental inventory. She doesn't need a mirror to know the bruises are gone, the healing having taken care of them and her internal injuries in one go. 

It's one of the side benefits of the feeding and the greatest mystery of her mother's death. Succubi were perfectly capable of healing themselves through the energy they took from others. 

Stiles remembers the drawn, haggard look on her father's face in those early days and the parade of people that had followed in his wake. All the familiar faces that Stiles had grown up with parading in and out of the house; person after person sharing of themselves to try and help. 

She shakes off the memory, leaving that mystery for another day and looks at the corpse at her feet. 

On a better day, she might say something like 'you break it, you buy it' but this isn't a better day. This is so far from a better day that she feels sick. 

"This wasn't supposed to happen," she says. No one says anything. Not the body at her feet, nor the two werewolves still chained up just a few feet away, and all Stiles hears is the low hum of the electrical current. 

She closes her eyes and sees herself in their place. 

Succubi aren't demons, despite the mythology, they're not monsters, but Allison's grandfather is dead and Stiles killed him. She _fed_ on him. What's left of his life, meagre and weak though it was, just healed every injury he inflicted and she feels fucking _fantastic_. 

This is why she never wanted to give in. This is why she never wanted to open that door in her head. She knows now and she can't forget.

She's never needed the feeding to survive. She can get by just fine on good old-fashioned cheeseburgers. They still will, but she knows she won't be able to go without this. Not anymore. 

The need to feed will come back. She'll get hungry and, when she does, there won't be anyone like Gerard around—Stiles retches. She stumbles away from the body, hand over her mouth, and tries to stay calm. She's not going to think like that now. She isn't. She is _not_ going to start rationalizing this stuff. 

That's the first step down a scary, scary road that she's never going anywhere near. Yeah, she fed, but she's not going to lose control. She isn't. Mom taught her everything she needed to know to control it when the time came. She knows how to control it and how to resist. She can handle this. She _can_.

She slides to the floor, hides her face against her knees, and tries not to be very, very sick. The temptation is there now, worse than ever before, and she knows it won't go without a fight. Mom warned her about that and how simple it would be to enthrall someone, stripping their free will away as easily as taking a breath. 

Looking up, she meets Boyd's gaze and feels the tug. It doesn't get any weaker when she looks at Erica.

She flinches away and presses her face against her knee, afraid. 

That's good. Fear's good. It'll help take the edge off the power. She just needs to wait it out. If she can, then maybe she can do this. Maybe she can _use_ this. It was her fault that Scott ended up bitten and in this mess; she owes him this much. 

She waits until everything settles before she sighs and nods to herself. She can do this. She can. 

Just as long as Allison doesn't find out. 

She looks up at Erica and Boyd. 

Right.

"Um."

She stands up.

"I guess starting with funny story wouldn't really help matters would it?" 

Funny how Boyd can be tied up, gagged, an electrical current running through him, and _still_ can give the kind of epic bitchface she gets in response to that one.

Stiles grins. 

"Right, guess not. So, um, kind of a sex demon, only not actually a demon, because seriously, no. Just, uh, succubus. Yeah, we're a thing, and I'm going to get you guys out of here and I swear I'll explain things to everybody—just not Allison because, right now, I'm pretty sure she'd kill me. Literally." 

It hurts, of course, grabbing the wires and yanking them free, but not as much as it should. She's buzzed from a full feed, hunger sated for now. It's enough that the sweet siren song of two werewolves in close quarters doesn't hit like it should. Like it will when she's had a few days to work up an appetite and Derek's sliding through her window looking for some answers..

She gulps. 

Well, that's not going to be a problem or anything.


End file.
